Mama Esme
by Iridescent Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: This is based on the film Mama, but most of the characters are from Twilight. More details inside. Rated M for language, character death, fluff, and lemons.


A/N: Welcome to my new and very first crossover story! It is mostly based on the film _Mama_, but has characters from Twilight, as well as four that I created (which will be marked with a *) I will list the names and the roles from the movie they will be doing, but they are still using their original or otherwise names from Twilight. (Some last names and ages are going to be different.) The story will take place in Forks and Seattle instead of Virginia. It will also have a few changes to both Mama's life in the movie and Esme's human life from Twilight.

**Major Characters**

Esme Platt [Mama]

Jasper Whitlock (Age 28, then 33) and Alice Brandon (Age 30) [Lucas Desange's and Annabel's role].

Casper Whitlock*, Jasper's twin brother (Age 28) [Jeffrey Desange's role] Both he and Jasper are brunettes.

Olivia Whitlock*, Casper's wife. (Age 27) Her hair is a lighter brown.

Emmett (Age 3, then 8) and Charlie Whitlock (Age 1, then 6) [Victoria and Lily's roles.] Emmett and Charlie will have dark brown hair instead of blonde, and Emmett will have glasses like Victoria did.

Dr. Martin Gerandy (Age 47) [Dr. Gerald Dreyfuss]

Irina Mendelski, Olivia's aunt (Age 43) [Jean Podolski]

Tiffany Call (Age 76) [Louise]

**Minor Characters**

Jacqueline Peirce* (Age 48) and Daniel Larson* (Age 36) [Laura Maller and Albert Bernad, Jeffrey Desange's coworkers]

Bella Swan (Age 29) [Nina, Annabel's friend from her rock band]

Carlisle Cullen (Age 31) and Edward Masen (Age 27) [Annabel's other bandmates]

Harry Clearwater (Age 52) [Burnsie] and Billy Black (Age 45) [Ron]

Quil Ateara VI (Age 63) [Judge]

Allison Uley (Age 50) [Dr. Dreyfuss' receptionist]

Deputy Steve Johannsen (Age 35) [Policeman]

Officer Mike Newton (Age 24) [Policeman]

Maxi [Handsome (or Hansel)]

Rated M for violence, lemons, major/minor character deaths, suicide, and language. I do NOT own Twilight or _Mama_. I hope that you enjoy the story! Oh and watch Mama if you haven't before. It's a good movie (in my opinion, I don't know what yours' is/will be) and it will help you understand the story.

* * *

**Mid-January 2008**

_This wasn't happening! This **couldn't** be happening!_ Casper Whitlock thought in a panic as he read a statistics graphs on his laptop.

When the Global Financial Crisis had occurred in the previous year, his company-Seattle Savings and Loan-began to run out of money last July. It grew increasingly difficult to run his business; the government needed more cash than ever. Half of his clients were withdrawing their money. They knew that his company was in a shaky state.

His coworkers Daniel Larson and Jane Pierce helped him try to fix the Seattle's Savings and Loan issues and make ends meet. They often had to remain in their office until late in the evening. However, their efforts were becoming all for naught.

Now, the situation had gotten worse than it had in December and even November. If more money was lost, his business would be force to shut down.

Casper looked at the picture of his wife Olivia and his sons Emmett and Charlie nearby. Goodness forbid that his company should fail. How would he have the ability to take care of them if it did? Where would they live? Emmett was only three, and Charlie was one. Emmett needed to have annual eye exams because of his astigmatism, which he had gotten when he was two. Besides that, he was in preschool. It would be impossible for him to tend to their needs if he lost his money in one fell swoop. Olivia's job did not pay her enough. His twin brother Jasper also required help paying for rent and art supplies. The money he made as a cashier at a tiny restaurant was barely enough to cover half of his bills. Although he was estranged from his family, he loved them so very much and wanted the best for them. He tried to be there for them if he was seriously needed.

He couldn't lose his job. He couldn't! Like his coworker Jane, he had worked hard to become a senior partner of his company. The salary and hourly pay were almost to kill for. He refused to let that go to waste, damn it!

Sighing tiredly, Casper exited the webpage that he was reading. He turned off the laptop and closed it afterwards before putting on his coat. He walked out of the building to his vehicle, a Hybrid Toyota Prius. When he had put his laptop case on the back seat, he got in himself.

As he drove his home, he took a few capsules out of his glove compartment. One was for anxiety, and the other two were for bipolar disorder and paranoia.

He took one of each and gulped down a bottle of water. He knew he had to calm down. The failing economy and the horror of losing the Savings and Loan were nearly driving him to the edge (no pun intended.)

Olivia, Emmett, and Charlie had long since been asleep by the time Casper arrived at his house in the suburbs. The lights were off, and except for the hum of the refrigerator, it was quiet. Maxi was laying in his basket near front door.

He went upstairs to put on his nightclothes, then checked on his wife and sons. All of them looked so peaceful and free of worry. He never wanted that to change. The only thing he desired was for them to be happy. He shuddered as he imagined what would happen if they lost everything.

_Well_, he thought as he returned to his bedroom. _Maybe it will all turn out fine._ _Maybe it will all just turn around and go back to the way it was._

Casper laid down next to Olivia, kissed her forehead, and attempted to relax enough to fall asleep.

Unfortunately for him, sleep was long in coming.

(Early the next day)

Casper felt as if he had only been asleep for a minute when his cell phone range at 6:15 am. He sat up and wiped his eyes, then answered it.

"Good morning, Jacqueline. How are you?" he asked.

"Terribly. Daniel and I need you to be here at the office as soon as you can. It's important," she responded in a grave voice.

He scowled. "Why? What's wrong?" he demanded in worry.

"We will tell you when we get here. Please, just hurry."

"All right. I should be there in a half hour."

"Okay. Bye."

She hung up.

Casper showered and dressed within nine minutes. He practically ran out of the house to his vehicle and made his way to the city. After parking in front of Seattle's Savings and Loan, he went inside.

Daniel and Jacqueline were in the tiny conference room. They greeted him as he sat in the other chair.

"Hi. So what is the matter?" he inquired, cutting right to the chase.

Jacqueline took off her bifocals and rubbed her eyes. "Casper, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we are out of business," she replied.

He froze in blank shock and horror. It took a few moments to regain his speech. "O-Out of business?!"

She nodded. "Yes. We honestly do not have the money to keep Seattle's Savings and Loan running any longer. We have apparently lost all of it overnight."

"What do you mean, 'lost'?! We can't have lost it all! We had had enough money for weeks!" he ranted. He wouldn't believe what she was telling him! He _couldn't_ believe her!

"Please settle down and try to be rational, Casper," Daniel stated. "I'm sure that you knew our company was going to fail eventually. If the financial crisis blows over, we may have a chance of resuming the business. But none of us don't know when that may happen. There isn't anything that we can do about it for now."

Casper bolted up. "But there is! All of us will work even harder than before. We can work more hours. There is always something that we can do!"

Daniel pursed his lips. "I'm afraid that there really isn't. We have done all that we could already, but as Jacqueline said, we all knew in our gut that our business would fail. I am sorry."

"What about my brother, wife, and children? How will I get the money to take care of them?"

"Our checks will be mailed next week, but we are only going to receive $45,000. It isn't nearly half of what we would have earned, but it's something. In the meantime, we can apply for other jobs."

Casper paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair in distress. Forty-five thousand dollars was not enough. They would run out of the money by September. Not only did he have to pay rent for his cottage, but there was the mortgage and other bills. Not to mention his brother would need a few of his own bills paid. He also had the medical care and Emmett's daycare expenses to attend to. He also had to buy dog food and litter for Maxi. There was no way in hell he could manage everything!

Getting another job was out of the question. Banking was all that he knew...and all banking companies were in danger of shutting down. That is, if they weren't today too. He had nowhere to turn. He and his wife and children would end up in poverty. He would rather die than allow that to happen! It would be better if all four of them were dead! Daniel and Jane should be killed too! They were to blame for this! If they hadn't been so lazy and incompetent, their business would never have failed. He was going to _kill_ them for taking everything away from him and his family!

On than note, he left the room.

"Wait! Where are you going? We haven't finished talking," Daniel shouted after him.

Casper ignored him and outside to his vehicle. He opened the passenger door and reached inside his glove compartment for a tiny pistol. Normally, he only used it for emergencies, but it would have a different purpose today.

He loaded it with bullets, then almost mechanically strolled back to the conference room.

Jacqueline noticed the deranged expression on his face as he reappeared. "C-Casper? Are you feeling okay?" she questioned warily.

Without answering her, he raised his pistol, aiming at her forehead.

"N-NO! CASPER, NO! YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT-!"

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Casper shot her three times before she could finish her sentence. Jacqueline slumped onto the floor, dying immediately.

Daniel gaped her with his mouth open. However, when Casper pointed the gun at him next, he tried to escape.

He was already too late. He was shot twice in the back, right near his heart.

Perhaps if he had taken his medicine, Casper would not have done this. Nevertheless, he thought nothing of it as he hurried out of Seattle's Savings and Loan for what he knew would be the very last time. It was best to leave before anyone found out what he had done. He jumped in his Prius, started up the engine, and zoomed away.

The trip home was bit longer than usual due to traffic. By the time he reached his neighborhood, almost an hour had passed. He was so far gone that he left the driver's door open. That was saying something; even if he was in a rush, he _never_ did that.

A news bulletin played on the radio just as he entered his house. It was about him and the scene he left behind.

_"There's one word to describe what's happening, and that word is 'panic'. And of course, this comes with unthinkable, irrational behavior. The crash of '29, 1987's Black Monday, came with tragic suicides and murders. This collapse is no exception. Just one hour ago, as the markets were opening, two partners at Seattle's Savings and Loan were shot at the troubled company's headquarters. Senior partner Jacqueline Pierce died on site, and analyst Daniel Larson is in critical condition. Casper Whitlock, also senior partner, was in the office at the time of the shooting and has now gone missing," _a man's voice announced.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Casper was tiptoeing to his room. Olivia was now awake and brushing her teeth from the sound of things. He eased through the doorway to his room quietly so that she would not hear him.

The bathroom door was open wide enough for him to see a thick sliver of her. She was facing away from it. Now was a good chance.

_I'm so sorry for this, Livvie. I'm so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me one day and understand that I did this out of the best intentions. I love you,_ he thought to himself. He raised his pistol and aimed for the back her head.

Emmett was already dressed and playing with Charlie in their room when he heard a loud BAM from down the hall. He pivoted, startled so much that he nearly dropped Charlie's teddy bear. As he listened, he heard scraping and glass shattering, then heavy footsteps. The door opened seconds later and he jumped, startled again.

His vision was blurry because he was not wearing his glasses, but he knew what his father...who stood in front of him...looked like without them.

"Emmett, we...we got to go," Casper panted. He walked over to the crib and lifted Charlie into his arms. "That's it," he cooed.

"Isn't Mommy taking me to school?" Emmett asked while looking bewildered. Something was wrong with his daddy, but he couldn't tell what.

"Mommy's not feeling well," he responded hurriedly. He picked something up and handed it to him. "Here...put on your glasses," he added, pulling the teddy bear out of his hands. He took one of them after that. "Come on. Let's go."

Casper led Emmett downstairs and out of the house. Maxi went to follow them, but stopped and sat in the dining room, looking after them wistfully.

Emmett and Charlie were placed in the backseat and buckled up together. Casper got in afterwards before shutting the door. As he drove away from the house, tears brimmed in his red, crazed eyes.

It wasn't until they were out of city when Emmett noticed that they were not heading in the direction of his preschool. The road that they were speeding along was next to a small mountain laded with trees. A cliff was on their right.

Out of curiosity, he inquired, "Daddy? Where are we going?"

Casper rose his eyebrows. "I don't know," he answered in a hoarse voice.

Emmett was even more confused at that point. _Why wouldn't he know where we are going?_ he asked himself.

However, Casper knew _exactly_ where they were headed to. There was a forest and a cliff along the mountain pass that he had chose to go to. He would hide his Prius in the trees, dispose of his sons, and then himself. No one would ever find them until it was too late.

At that moment, he suddenly realized that he had forgotten to take the medicine for his paranoia. He found the capsule on the seat next to him, but seeing that it was empty, he threw it down.

"Fuck," he whispered in irritation. He pressed the accelerator.

The speed made Emmett nervous. "You're driving too fast," he complained.

He didn't care. He just slammed his foot onto the accelerator again.

Believing that his father didn't hear him, Emmett thought that he should repeat what he said. "Daddy...you're driving too-"

Casper turned to him with a scowl. "SHUT UP!" he barked at him.

Unfortunately, the wheels hit a patch of ice right then. He tried to control the vehicle, but it swerved twice erratically. Emmett hollered in fear as it spun in circles along the icy road. The next thing he knew, the car dipped forward before it rolled downhill and plowed into a tree.

(Ten minutes earlier)

Jasper Whitlock's brakes squealed as he parked his white Ford near his brother's cottage. News vans, police cars, and an ambulance were here and there along the street. Yellow tape was strung along the trees in front of house to keep people out of the way.

He had been called by a policeman fifteen minutes before. He did not tell Jasper what was wrong, only that his twin brother Casper was involved in trouble. He left his apartment immediately and drove to his brother's place as quickly as he could.

Seeing the ambulance and police vehicles deeply worried him. Casper must have gotten hurt, either that or his sister-in-law Olivia had, or his nephews Emmett and Charlie.

Jasper stepped out of his car and rushed to the house. He barely noticed the people who were milling around and talking.

"Whoa! Hey, buddy, you wanna get behind the tape?" a cop demanded, marching forward to stop him when he ducked under it.

"I'm family. Jasper Whitlock," he explained hurriedly, glancing at his name tag. It said Deputy Steve Johannsen. "You called me. Someone called me...a detective or something."

"You live here?" Deputy Johannsen questioned, jerking his thumb at the cottage.

He shifted. "No, no, my brother lives here. What's going on? Where's Casper?" he asked, looking behind him.

Deputy Johannsen didn't reply.

"Are the boys okay? Where are the boys?" he prodded, fearing that his nephews were injured. He tried to move past him, but Deputy Steve held him back.

"Sir, just hang on, all right? Just wait here." he ordered.

Jasper huffed in exasperation and impatience. "Oh, Jesus Christ."

(Meanwhile)

To Casper's amazement, all three of them survived the collision. He had bruised legs, but was fine otherwise. Emmett had a shallow cut on the right side of his forehead. The left lens on his glasses were cracked as well. Charlie was the only one who did not get hurt. The seat belt kept him from flying all over the place.

He eventually took them out of the car. After putting Charlie on his waist and grasping Emmett's hand, he led them into the woods. A man's voice on the radio-which he couldn't believe was _still_ working-drifted out to him.

"Casper Whitlock apparently shot two business partners to death before going on to murder his estranged wife and kidnap his two sons, ages three and one..." it announced.

Charlie slid a little and he readjusted him on his hip. "It's okay. It's okay, come on," he breathed.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Emmett inquired while taking his hand again. "My glasses are broken."

He did not comment.

Eventually, the path sloped upwards. It was not long before they reached the top of the hill. He found himself looking at a tiny cabin nearby. A wolf carved from marble was outside of it.

The wood on the cabin was a faded dark turquoise-brown. The door, also brown and splintered, had windows on it. Two larger ones were on both sides of it. There was was second floor, but it was a lot smaller than the main floor.

He paused, and Emmett noticed.

"What is it?" he queried, his arms folded over his chest for warmth.

Not paying attention to him, Casper murmured, "This is okay. Yeah." This would be the perfect place to hide.

He limped over to the cabin while Emmett followed. As he reached it, his eyes fell on a sign that read _Helvetia_. Three metal bird figures were around it, A string of bells on its left chimed dully.

Emmett walked over to inspect the building. Nothing seemed to be out of place about it.

That is, until he had a glimpse of a...person?...flitting by the right window.

Casper turned the knob and pushed the door to see if it would open. It did. He found nothing lurking inside, much to his relief.

He turned to his son. "Emmett, come here," he ordered, reaching out to him.

Emmett gulped. "There's someone inside."

"Now!" he almost yelled while impatiently motioning for him to "come there" with his hand. Emmett rushed to him and took it. He knew to stay quiet when his dad used that voice.

They crept along along a semi-lit hall with doors on either side. It connected to another hall that led to a staircase.

When they reached the end of the one they were in, they found themselves in a living room. It had two tables, a number of chairs, and a loveseat. There was a chimney in front of said loveseat. A bulbless chandelier hung over the table farthest from them. There was also a shelf with drawers, and the windows had a sliding door on one end. A faded rug lay next them. Leaves and dust were scattered all over the chipped gray floor.

Casper made Emmett and Charlie sit on the loveseat. Then he looked for wood to make a fire. There was none, so he broke a chair with his foot until he had enough sticks. His sons watched him with curiosity. He placed them (the sticks) in the hearth and used his lighter to set them ablaze.

"Come on, come on," he whispered, leaning over to blow on the flames.

Emmett held Charlie close to warm him. His brother laid his head on his shoulder.

Casper went to the next room that was obviously the kitchen for no particular reason. There was a sink, a refrigerator, and a table with two chairs. None of them had been used for who-knew-how-long. He heard squeaking and turned to find rats on the open stove's door. They were running around an old oil bottle.

Just before he left that room, Emmett got off the couch. He noticed that a woman was outside. She was not doing anything except standing there. Casper glanced at him as he strolled to the hall that led to the stairs, but otherwise ignored him.

Emmett was not paying him any mind either as he tiptoed over to the window. It was then that he realized that was woman was hovering above the ground.

"Daddy! There's a woman outside! She's not touching the floor!" he gasped.

However, Casper did not hear him. He was sobbing as he fell to his knees, pressing his face into the wall before sitting. He pulled out his gun and waved it a couple of times. He actually put it to his forehead, wanting to shoot himself right then. But he remembered that he had to take care of Emmett and Charlie first.

He dropped the pistol and wept into his hands. It broke his heart that he felt the need to kill his own sons. Nevertheless, in his screwed-up mind, he believed that it was _necessary_. To him, living in poverty was not truly living.

On that note, he stood and returned to family room.

Emmett was continuing to peer out of the window when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked around to see his dad wipe a tear off of his cheek. There were more in his eyes.

He felt concerned. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

Casper gave him a morose smile. "'Cause I'm sad, Em," he responded in a hoarse voice.

"What are you sad?" Emmett prodded.

He knelt down to his face level. "You know, moms and dads, they try real hard, but sometimes they mess things up." He rubbed his hair and stared into his dark-brown eyes. Olivia's eyes. Both he and Charlie inherited them. "You know Daddy loves you right?" he inquired next while taking off his glasses. He hid them in his suit jacket.

Emmett nodded, wondering why he took them away. "Uh-huh. I can't see."

_I know, Em. And that it's best that you can't,_ he thought. A tear rolled down his nose as he gazed at the pistol in his right hand.

Emmett saw it, but couldn't tell was it was. "What's that?" he questioned.

He didn't answer, just patted his hair before leaning up to kiss his forehead. He embraced him and caressed his hair one more time, then gestured over his shoulder.

"Look, Em, a deer," he remarked brokenly.

He turned to gaze at the supposed deer. Casper sobbed and covered his mouth before aiming at his head.

Then, before he could pull the trigger, he was grabbed from behind.

Emmett heard a muffled scream and growls. He pivoted to find his dad in mid-air. He wiggled around, but there was a CRACK, and he went limp. Then he and...something else...floated out of the room.

He trailed after them. "Daddy?" he called, leaving his brother on the loveseat. He ambled through the hall to the front entrance, which Casper had left open. "Daddy?"

No response.

He stood in the doorway and looked to his left. "Daddy?"

Nothing. He turned to his right. "Daddy?"

Still no answer.

Emmett gave up after a while, figuring that his dad left to get something, and would return soon. He went back to Charlie and sat next to him.

Unfortunately, he would never know that whatever had snatched up his father broke his neck and killed him. If he did, then he would have realized that from that moment on, he and his brother were orphans. He would have realized that they were all alone.

The hours passed by slowly. Emmett and Charlie started to feel hungry. The former wondered when their dad would come back with something to eat. He would love it if he brought Chicken McNuggets with french fries and chocolate milk. However, he just found himself waiting and waiting.

Night fell after an indefinite amount of time. Emmett was getting cold, so he sat before the fireplace with Charlie. His brother hiccuped now and then, but never whined or cried.

They had been gazing into flames for a while when they heard the ceiling creak. They both looked up to see what caused the noise. A second later there were thumps, and something small and dark rolled over to them.

Emmett picked it up to see it more clearly. Then he figured out what it was.

"Look, Charlie. A cherry," he observed.

His brother hiccuped just as snarls began to echo from above. They raised their heads to look at the ceiling again.

Neither of them knew it yet, but cherry and the snarls were from the woman that Emmett saw earlier. The woman who murdered their father. She was upstairs, her caramel-brown hair flowing eerily around her head as it shone dimly in the window.

(A/N: **PLEASE REVIEW!** The beginning of the chapter up to the part where he arrived home after shooting his co-workers is my original work. I hoped that you liked it; I'm not sure if I did too well on it. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter on the whole. I will post the next one as soon as I can. See you soon!)


End file.
